


The Staggering Differences Between Bats Cats and Clowns

by Body_Inspector



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is kinda a dick, Friends to Lovers, Ivy and Harley are like mums, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kinda, Multi, Selina adopts Tim, Stray Tim, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Catlad | Stray, broke tim, homophobic bruce wayne, honestly still havent decided what his issue is, interiour designer harley, kinda angst, no joke, timmy is a smarty pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Body_Inspector/pseuds/Body_Inspector
Summary: When Bruce refuses to keep Tim as Robin he finds himself taking a path he didn't consider seeing himself on. One that lets him be himself with the people who he is supposed to be with, ones that help him with the problems he didn't even realise where problems.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

I felt myself freeze, the blood drained from my face, the tears welled in my eyes and my lungs refused to co-opperate,   
"Tim, I'm sorry but I can no longer have you as Robin", Bruces face is blank, just like he was closing a business deal with some company WE worked with, not stripping an adopted son of all self identity he had.   
"But I don't understand, surely this isn't that big of a deal?", My voiced cracked as I started to lose control of my emotions.   
"And I think it's only right that you also move out of the manor as soon as you can, that will be all Timothy", Bruce truned away from me, back to whatever contract he was looking over. Then I felt it, something, I couldn't understand what, shattered, my tears spilled down my face and I couldn't stop them. I broke. I could feel my body moving but I didn't take in my surroundings until my hands wrapped around the Red Wing. My helmet was already on and the kick stand of the bike up. Not questioning myself I hopped on the bike and for once, decided to trust my heart instead of my head. Gotham flew by, I by passed my safe house, one of Dicks, and at least 3 of Red Hoods, maybe even one of Babs, until I well into Jasons territory and the high crime section of Gotham. The run down 4 story building was one I had only been to once before, only discovered it by accident before Batman. My tears had slightly subsided. I hopped off of my bike and took my helmet off, walking up to the door, I could only hope she still lived here. Only one way to find out I guess, suddenly I'm falling, only to be caught seconds later by a net. I didn't even have time to process that I was falling, let alone scream. Suddenly this seemed like a horrible plan, the anxity pearcing through the depression as I rolled out of the net and was faced with a armed Harley, Ivy and Selina. Well half armed, they were all in civvies, Harley had her mallet, Ivy had co-erced some of the plants into her control and Selina had her whip in hand, if I was in a better mood I might have laughed at sight of 3 villans dressed in thier pj's but ready to attack.   
"Tim", she asked lowering her whip, confusion all over her face. That was all it took for me to break into a new round sobs. "oh Tim, kitten" she coos, completely abandoning her whip in favour of pulling me into a tight hug. I wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her neck, still crying. "Let's get you up stairs" she mutters into my ear, turning me around and towards a well concealled door way. We head upstairs to what looks like a living room and kitchen, it's really spacious and decorated to a level that screams professional. She sat me on the couch and wrapped a blanket around me, taking care of me in a way the nobody else ever had, calming me more than I thought a person could do. Half an hour later my tears had subsided and had left me with the feeling of utter sadness and uselessness, Harley and Ivy had been eyeing me, obviously they had questions however Harley looked like she was about to explode with excitment compared to Ivy who looked ready to wrap me in, well, ivy to stop me from running. Noting my calmer state, Ivy turned to Selina and almost hissed put her question,   
"Selina, why is robin on our door step at dinner time in much emotinal distress, and why did you call him Tim?", Now it was Harleys turn to look aboslutely shell shocked,  
"Well obviously it's because he's names Tim, baby, sure you recognise Tim Drake? Current CEO of Wayne Enterprises? Adopted son of one Brucie Wayne? What do YOU mean Robin?" Harley speaks in a rush, her accent bearly noticeable. I let out a sigh, I guess it didn't really matter anymore, I wasn't Robin anyway.   
"I'm both, well I was," I sniffle "Bruce kicked me out tonight so I don't really now where I stand with the company anymore".   
Harley looks stunned, Ivy, like all of the problems in the world suddenly had answers and Selina, like she was about to commit a crime worse the just robbery.   
"Tim why did Bruce kick you out?" Selinas voice was concerrned as she has been all night but there was something in her eyes that told me that this wasn't going to end well for Bruce.   
Taking a deep breath I steadied myself and told her,   
"I came out as gay to him", and that was apart of it but also because he now had someone to replace me.   
"Oh kitten, I knew he was an asshole but I never thougth he had these views, I'm so sorry..... But I gather this means you're going to take me up on my offer then? At least let me give you a place to stay, I have an extra bedroom that you can use for however long you want"   
"Selina I really don't think I know myself at them moment, I think I need that before I can accept your offer", Desipit how guilty I feel about it because now I'm not even paying her back for my board, I know it's the right choice, and nothing I told her was a lie.   
"You're right my smart kitten, I'll go get you some clothes to sleep in, it's gotten pretty late so I think it's time we all went to bed", Selina leave, giving me a kiss on the top of my head in a motherly fashion as she goes, leaving me with Harley and Ivy.   
"It's okay Timbo I think Selina has offically adopted you, so you beling with us now too" Harley smiles, but it's not the insanse, bearly hanging on smile she used to have when she was with the Joker, it's reasuring like she knows how much I need a family. Ivy smiles softly at me and then at her girlfriend,   
"Might wanna slow down there sweetheart, I don't think we need to be adopting yet and I'm not having joint custody with Selina." Ivy looks and me and winks just as Selina comes back into the room, her questioning glance towards the duo tells me she caught the tail end of that convostion.   
"Come on Tim, I found some clothes that should fit you," she says as she hand me a pile of clothes, them leading me up 2 flights of stairs and showed me to the bathroom. I get undressed and stepped into the hot shower.  
After I felt like I had exaughsted myself both mentially and physically I got out, the over sized top was dark green and smelled like lilys and pine, an interesting combonation, the underwear, which I actually kinda enjoyed wearing where hot pink boy shorts, obviously Harleys, with a small cluster of balloons on the right butt cheek, which I'm pretty sure was from a kids show but made me laugh anyway, and the trackies where a light grey and had a litle bit of cat hair which was ever present and impossible to remove from Selinas clothes. Over all I felt comfy and cared for, which isn't something I could say about my last couple of year or maybe ever. I walked down stairs again once my hair had dried a little, all of the girls where still awake although Ivy looked very close to being asleep.   
"All done Tim? I'll show you to the bedroom then, make sure you say goodnight to the girls" Selina smiled at me and waited at the door, I turned to Harley and Ivy not really sure what saying goodnight entailed, until Harley waved me over and presented her cheek in a way that said she was expecting a kiss. Thankful for the guidence I did just that and then gave one to Ivy aswell. Blushing slightly because it was so different to me, I followed Selina up to the 3rd floor.  
"Okay well this is the floor you can stay on, we hadn't decided on what to do with it but I guess that was a good thing," she explained with a shrugg, "If you want we can call a certian someone in the morning so they can drop off your stuff, or we could just buy you all knew stuff, I know Harley would have a field day with being able to re decorate another room"   
I nodded still not really sure what I wanted to do but got into the soft looking bed, the room was a but plain but it would be more then enough for tonight. Selina gave me a small smile and walked over to the bed, placing another kiss on my hair as she tucked me in, something again that was lacking in my childhood.   
"Try to get some sleep okay" She turned out the lights as she left and for the first time I feel asleep almost as soon as the room was darkened, no more worrying about patrol or a report write up or WE business that I had left until last minuet, no more stress, just sleep.


	2. Now that's different

The room I wake up in is dim, not really pitch black or even really that dark thanks to the line on light that escapes around the side of the curtain. I finally take in the size and shape of the room. The room is big and square with a window seat opposite the bed which is tucked into the corner of the left wall as you walk in. The large built-in closet is next to the bed along the back wall and it looks big but apart from that the room is fairly empty but with a lot of potential. Tim sighs. Time to get up. Stretching like a cat on the bed before leaving the cosy warmth created from a good nights sleep.   
There's the smell of bacon, toast and something sweeter coming from the kitchen as I make my way down the stair cases, i round the corner to find Ivy at the stove with a pancake mid flip, Harley sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons and selina know where to be found.   
"Mornin' darlin'," Ivy greets me with a smile, Harley raising a hand to acknowledge my presence, but other wise fully enthralled in Kim Possible. "I wouldn't be expecting the kitty cat for a while, she tends to sleep a lot, but in the mean time, what do you want on your pancakes? We've got all the sugary goods." Ivy continues.  
"oh um, could I just have some fruit and maple syrup?" I ask, not really wanting to overstep but also so very conditioned to stay away from the sugary foods from all the diets through out the years under Bruce. Lost in my thoughts of what other habits I have unwittingly picked up from Bruces teachings that I almost missed the absolutely massive plate of pancakes, syrup, fruit and nutella that was placed in front of me. The key word being almost because you couldn't miss this if you tried.   
"Don't worry Timmy, everyone needs excessive sugar on the pancakes, it's one of the few rules in this house." Harley exclaims proudly from next to me, making me jump at what seemed to be a sudden appearance. She cackled and received a wack on the shoulder with a plastic spatula for her troubles, then a plate of the most decadent pancakes I've ever seen. Whipped cream, ice cream, nutella, strawberries and maple syrup on a tall stack of pancakes.  
Ivy sits across from us with eggs on toast with smashed avocado, staying away from meat based products. I gather the bacon and other eggs are for Selina, until Harley puts the rashes on her pancakes. The horror at her breakfast must show on my face because Ivy laughs. The atmosphere was calm and homely, something the Wayne manor had never been for me. It was nice and I felt like I belonged, as weird as that may sound, however watching Harley scoff down what seemed like an endless stack of pancakes and Ivy laugh at her girlfriends behaviour while scrolling on her phone brought me a sense of rightness that was wholly new to me. I expected for this new feeling to scare me, as new emotions often did, but I only found warmth and the urge to make this my life permanently.

Not long after we had finished breakfast Selina stumbled down the stairs in an old Gucci oversized top and in contrast, trackies with Ghanda on the side which looked quite cheap and old. I tried very hard to hold in a laugh as she tripped over her own feet,in the graceful but chaotic way that cats do, Harley didn't try at all earning herself a middle finger. Grumbling her way over to the stove she turned it on and placed the old fashion kettle over the flame. The presence of the mug and a tea bag made me realise that I hadn't felt the need for my morning cup(s) of coffee. I wasn't craving it nor did I feel tired. This hasn't happened for a few months.  
Tim had managed to slowly ween himself off of the caffeine a year ago but had fallen back into the trap 2 months ago when Bruce loaded him with the CEO position temporarily and a huge case involving both The Riddler and Scarecrow at the same time and was running on a max of 10 hours sleep per week.   
He must have been thinking for a while because Selina was waving a hand in front of his face and calling his name. "You wanna call and get some of your stuff sent over here? You are planning on staying right?" She asks.  
"Oh yeah! Would you mind if I used a burner, I don't particularly want HIM to find out where I'm staying right now," I ask, slightly nervous but only for the outcome of the call.   
"Yeah that's fine let me just go grab one"  
With a sigh I type the number that's been ingrained in my brain since I started as Robin. It rings, once, twice and then "Hello Wayne Manor, unfortunately Master Wayne is unavailable right now and will be for the foreseeable future but I can deliver a message?"   
"Ah no, I'd rather talk to you right now," I whisper into the receiver.   
"Ah yes I do remember calling about where I could donate some clothes," Alfred's voice didn't change and neither did his demeanour.   
"Hey Alfred, I'm safe and staying with some close friends, do you think you could send me all of my home clothes and my laptop things? Also, one more favour? Find out what my position is in Wayne Inc now? I'd like to know if I still have a job I'm expected to be at."  
"Yes that should be fine,what was the address of this place?" My love for Alfred sores at this point.  
I list off the address of the girls place, and hear a soft "Stay safe" before the Alfred hangs up.   
I sigh again half happy to be getting some of my stuff back and the other half scared that something bad would happen.   
And i was right because not 10 minuets later the burner phone rung again with a number that I also knew off by heart. Not really knowing what to do I ended up throwing the phone across the other side of the room. God damn Dick and his uncanny ability to find me and or eavesdrop on Alfred's phone call. I yelled out and flopped down on the couch face down.   
"How'd it go Timmers?" Harley asks, skipping into the room, still on a sugar high.   
"ugh, well but not as well as I had hoped." I whined out   
"Hmm?"   
"Dick found me out,"  
"Ohhhh pretty boy Wayne, what do you think he'll do?"  
"I'm hoping nothing" I groan and roll over on my back thinking over what I'd asked Alfred for and what I still would need, then I recalled what Selina said about Harley last night, "Hey Harley, do you think you could design my room for me?"  
"OH HELL YEAH I CAN!" She sprang up from when she'd been laying on the floor before hauling me up as well, "LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO! IVY, SELINA, TIMMY AND I ARE GOING TO SHOP FOR HIS ROOM, I'M TAKING THE EXPENSIVE CARD WITH ME!" Then she turned to me "Okay get up, get dressed, cover your face and hair, we leave in 5." She sprints out of the room with a giggle.   
I sigh and follow her out, looks like we're going shopping.

Next Chapter, Harley and Tim create his own safe haven, a slightly less trigger happy hood appears and Bruce finds out the consequences of his actions.


End file.
